


His Boy

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Realization, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: Credence was lost and helpless if only there was a certain someone to help him find a way out of all this misery.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Everything He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> First post here on this glorious website. Please be gentle with me thx

He was lost, he was alone and he was confused. He was told that there was powers inside of him, he was told that he was strong, too strong to be controlled. And he knew that was true. When his feelings started spiraling out of control he could feel how overwhelming these powers were and... he was scared.

He had no idea how to control this, this thing inside of him, no one to go to, until recently.

Percival Graves, a man who knew what he wanted. A man with an aim that was set and steady and who was, for now, the only thing that could make Credence feel safe.

He gave him a feeling that was close to home. He felt understood, taken care of and he knew that Graves would do whatever it takes to make Credence feel alright.

Just remembering how his voice rang close to his ear, breath ghosting over his neck, made Credence shiver.

It was dark out and Credence wandered the snow covered streets in hope to find.... something. Something to hold on to. He was cold, his numb fingertips slowly turning blue as his breath formed clouds in the stinging air.

He passed an alleyway that, confusing enough, reminded him of Graves. He healed his wounds and gave him a necklace. Credence started to remember what he was told.

Different. That was the word Percival used. He said Credence was different and that he only trusted few people to wear this necklace.

He told him to touch the symbol if he had found the child Graves was looking for and that he would come to him. Credence truly wasn't able to find it, but he needed him and if this was the only way he could reach Graves, he had to try.

With shaking hands Credence pulled out the necklace from beneath his clothes, watching the symbol on it for a second, before freezing fingers grasped it tightly.

His heart was beating in his throat and he held his eyes shut, too scared to open them only to see nothing there. But soon enough..

"Credence, you called me?" The voice Credence missed so dearly rang in his ears again and he opened his eyes.

Graves stood only steps away, an impression on his face that Credence could not read.

"Did you find it?" Graves asked, stepping closer.

There was snow carefully landing on his hair and suit and Credence finally started to react.

"I couldn't...I was.... alone." Credence whimpered, arms slung around himself as he watched his shoes in fear. At home this would mean a beating for him. "I'm sorry."

Graves huffed gently, moving even closer as he reached for Credence, his hands now resting on the boy's sides.

"Don't be sorry. Did you feel alone? Is that why you called me?" Graves' soft voice was like silk in Credence ears as he nodded, looking up for only a split second to meet Percival's eyes.

"I'm here now, everything will be alright." He smiled gently, pulling Credence into a hug. A hug the boy was craving for.

Tears started to form in his eyes as his hands grasped Graves' suit tighter, shaking in his arms.

"Thank.... thank you." Credence whispered as suddenly he heard the sound of an apparition spell and looked up. He didn't recognize his surroundings, even though Percival seemed to, slowly letting go of the boy to move around.

"This is my place if you were wondering. I could not have forgiven myself if I would've left you standing there in the cold." Percival took a blanket from an armchair that was located next to a lit fireplace.

It truly looked cozy, warm and welcoming and Credence certainly felt safe in this place. Percival placed the blanket on Credence's shoulders, wrapping him in it as he smiled softly. With Graves here it almost made him forget he had a "home" to go to, but as soon as he remembered, he reached for Graves' arm, grasping it tightly.

Percival was caught off guard, turning around with confusion and worry written over his face. "Credence, what are you-?"

"Please, please don't leave me! I.... I need you."

He couldn't go back to this place. His "home", which held nothing for him. Only hatred, screaming and mindless beatings. He hated it there, being forced into the shape his "mother" wanted to see him in.

Graves saw this boy, this lost and hurt boy shaking and shivering as he clung to his arm like his life depended on it. Tears in his eyes as the material of Graves dress shirt was almost on the verge of ripping.

Carefully Percival pulled Credence closer, enveloping him into a hug. Credence hands were on his chest, helplessly clinging to his shirt which was starting to collect the boy's tears.

"Do you need me like this? Is that what you need?" Graves asked, his hands resting in Credence neck as he made the boy look up at him.

Credence nodded wordlessly, his eyes still filled with tears and the white in them was strained with red veins.

"I can give it to you." Graves said sotfly, his hands resting on Credence's cheeks as they looked at each other for a second.

He wanted to give Credence everything he needed to feel alright, to feel safe. Whatever it takes, Graves will do everything in his power to protect this fragile, mistreated boy.

Carefully Graves moved in, his lips connecting with Credence's and as he felt the boy tense he started to back up.

"Is this alright?" He asked and to be true, Graves has never seen Credence nod so fast. The clinging got tighter as a small whimper left the boy's mouth.

"Please."

Percival had to smile. Credence was so full of pain and trauma and he was so fragile that if you look at him the wrong way, he might break into pieces. And even though it hurts Graves to see him like this, he liked it how much Credence needed him, how much he wanted him and how desperate he wanted him not to leave, to stay by his side.

He moved again, connecting their lips a second time. Credence was cautious, but soon relaxed into it, his hands getting more loose on Graves shirt, which was now partly crumpled.

The kiss deepened and blood started to rush as Percival heard Credence whimper, almost moan into it. He broke the kiss, reaching for air as Credence looked up at him, eyes glassy and lips as red as roses.

"Come on, let's get you comfortable." Graves breathed, leading Credence to the sofa across from the fireplace.

Credence sat down, but still held onto Graves, looking at him with needy eyes.

"Don't... I want.. you to..." Credence words faded out, as his gaze started to shift, suddenly avoiding Graves' eyes.

Graves sat down next to Credence, directed toward him and his fingers tracing the boy's hair carefully.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to do this?" His voice quieted down to a bare whisper as his fingers trailed down Credence neck, making the boy shudder a nod with closed eyes.

Gently Graves moved closer, his lips now taking the place where his fingers were and in the process, loosening the blanket around Credence shoulder, letting it slip down his back.

"Ngh- ah!" Credence shoulder was now exposed and Percival took the opportunity to kiss along his collarbone and back up his neck, until he reached the boy's lips again.

"You like that? When I do this?" He asked, his voice now lower and Credence would lie if he said he wouldn't take pleasure in this. His hands have been clinging to Graves' shirt again, but soon enough Percival removed the boy's hands, taking it upon himself to get rid off his crumpled dress shirt.

Cerdence had to gasp at the sight. Graves was beautiful, making him blush. Small littered scars here and there that made him feel better about the ones he had.

"Y-yes, ah." Whimpering Credence watched as Percival took off the boy's shirt, warm hands roaming the newly exposed parts of his body and making him squirm.

The boy was beatiful, even though scars lingered on his body, Graves knew they would fade over time. Just like the pain will, if only he could keep Credence forever, proctect him with everything he could.

"I'm here for you, Credence. Just for you. I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again." He spoke, words soft even with how fast his breath was now going.

"Would you like that?"

Credence nodded, moans slipping from his lips as it felt like his hips moved on their own against the man now above him.

They were grinding against each other, hands roaming with thought and Graves could not believe it, that right now, this boy was his. His to hold, his to take care of, to cherish.

"Ah, please." Credence moaned, his breath fast and uncontrolled, just like his hands which were helplessly grasping Graves'arms.

"Soon, darling, soon." Percival assured him, feeling the boy's movement grow more erratic.

He wasn't sure if this was right. Feeling things like these toward such a fragile boy, who was uncertain of his way. So torn and broken, but with a need to be fixed. Graves wanted to fix him, help him find his place and now here he was, holding the boy close. His boy.

"I-ah! Please don't stop." Credence was panting, he was a mess, but it felt so good. He felt so safe.

"I won't darling. Ease into me."

The boy whimpered, his hands pulling Graves closer by the neck and as their lips conected, Credence came, shuddering and moaning into the kiss, before his body went limp.

It was a beautiful sight and Graves was sure this would not be the last time he would be able to enjoy it.

"You'll always be safe with me, Credence."


	2. Speaking Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three days and Credence felt a longing he could not categorise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep my fingers still and here we are with more smut and a litte tad of plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Credence has been with Percival for three days now and it was the first time he felt alright. Describing himself feeling good felt wrong, since he was used to this numb, sad feeling inside, but Graves made it all go away. All these bad feelings and memories just didn't exist when Graves was there.

The boy has been pacing in Percival's guest room for an hour or so, thinking about what to do with this feeling in his chest. It was tight, pulling at his heart and making it ache.

He was craving for something.

 _Touch_ ,

he was craving to be touched, to be loved and held, because he now knew Percival was able to give him what he needed, without any intention of hurting him.

Never having recieved these things, Credence's body was more than aching for them, making his heart jump at the idea of Graves being just next door.

The door opened quietly, and he took a cautious look around. It was dark out, just minutes after midnight, the kitchen window has been open for quite a while, which made ice cold wind blow through the apartment. Graves must have forgotten to close it.

On quiet feet, Credence moved to Percival's room. It was more an office than a room, to be true, a huge dark oak desk sitting below the window with a chair in front and Graves in it, consumed by stacks of paperwork.

It made Credence blush seeing him like this. His hair was a little messy and the suit vest hung over the back of the chair, the white dress shirt slightly opened and tight to his skin.

He was clutching the door's frame as the floor underneath him gave way and made a noise, causing Graves to look up.

"Credence." He said, eyeing the boy from head to toe. Credence was wearing one of his dress shirts, a black one and certainly it was a little too big for Credence's skinny frame. But Graves was not complaining.

"You should be in bed." He said, turning in his chair to face the boy more clearly.

Credence's eyes darted down as he shifted slightly. Graves' eyes burning into him did not help. "I couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

Graves' arms were now rested on his thighs as he leaned foward a bit, his eyes fixed on the boy.

"And why is that, darling?" He asked, voice soft but worried.

"I was thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

Credence didn't answer, making Graves huff a little in frustration. He was a fragile boy, but since he's so powerful it was essential to know what he was thinking. He could dwell on a bad thought and all of a sudden clouds of untamed power could be released.

"Come here." Graves finally said, tapping his thigh and watching as Credence carefully moved over to him. He was still scared, something you couldn't shake that easily after being abused for such a long time.

"Is there something you need, Credence?" Percival asked, gently taking the boy's hand in his own as he looked up at him with a worried expression.

Credence was shifting nervously from one leg to another as he avoided Graves' eyes. It was a mix of anxiety and excitement and he could feel how he practically ratiated heat in this state, despite of him being actually cold.

"Attention." Was the word slipping from his mouth, bare a whisper, but Graves seemed to have heard it, a light smile pulling at his lips.

"You need attention?" Percival repeated, his hand giving Credence's a soft squeeze as the boy nodded wordlessly. He could see Credence's cheeks burn in a bright shade of cherry as he shook and along with what he was wearing, it was almost unbearable for Graves to look at him.

"I see." Percival spoke up, letting go of Credence's hand as he started rolling up his shirt's sleeves.

The boy's stomach started turning, but in a good way. It made him feel nervous watching Percival, knowing these experienced hands have been on his body before and would never hurt him.

Graves' sleeves were rolled up, he looked up again and watching how Credence was basically staring at him made him chuckle softly, before he tapped his lap.

"Sit here, let me give you some attention."

The boy's movements were careful, cautious and nervous, fingers tracing Graves' bare forearms as he started to move one of his legs up and onto the big chair, clutching at his shirt to keep it from riding up.

He was now on top of Graves, straddling him as his hands came to rest on Percival's chest. They were so close and now Graves felt what made the boy shake like this.

"You are not wearing any underwear, are you?"

Credence held back a embarassed gasp as his fingers began to grasp Percival's shirt tighter, his body freezing still.

Graves smiled, his hands driving up and down the boy's sides in a soft attempt to warm him up. It was quiet, both too focused on what was going on and Credence squirmed, the feeling of loving hands being just what he needed.

Percival's hands slid down, down the boy's sides and over his exposed thighs, making him close his eyes. The moonlight shining through the window made him look like a piece of art, a master's work, willing to be explored, for every detail to be found. And Graves was more than yearning to do so.

"Is this the attention you need?" He asked, voice low but ever so gently as he made Credence open his eyes again. He nodded, but Percival wanted a vocal response.

"Yes?" He pressed.

"Yes." Credence whined, his hips now working against Percival's in shuddering movements. He could feel Graves everywhere and it drove him mad. He was gasping and withering under his touch, moaning as Graves's hands came to a rest on his bottom, squeezing ever so lightly.

"You're so adorable, Credence. So sweet and-" Percival was hushed by the boy's eager lips, he was careful, though Graves could feel how bad the boy wanted this.

Credence was helplessly grinding against Graves, the black shirt now having a few wet spots as the kiss broke, both breathing heavily.

"My, what are you so eager tonight?" Percival breathed, a smile on his lips as he adjusted his seating, holding tightly onto the boy's thighs.

Now blushing all over, Credence's fingers found their way into Graves' hair as he whined a silent "sorry" into his neck, cautiously pecking at it.

"Don't be sorry, darling. It is what you want after all and I'm delighted to help." Graves said, hands letting go of Credence's thighs, for one to hold the boy's neck and for the other to gently envelope his throbbing cock.

Credence was mewling in his place, hips aligning with the movement of Graves' hand around him, moaning and gasping into Percival's neck.

"I..I want you."

"Where do you want me, darling?" Graves inquired, watching as Credence looked up at him. The blush had spread from his cheeks, down his neck where it faded like a sunset into his shirt. He was beautiful.

Credence made no movement, his eyes shifting nervously as he looked down, hoping Percival would understand. And he did.

"Are you certain you want this, Credence?"

The boy nodded, his grip tightening in Graves' hair. "Please."

"Good." Percival nodded, reaching one hand up, his indexfinger in front of Credence face.

"Care to help?"

The boy's blush intensified, but without a word he took the finger into his mouth, sucking and licking at it to his best abilities as his hips moved again.

Releasing the finger from his wet cavern, Credence shuddered as it was suddenly on his behind, asking to enter. Hiding his face in Graves' neck, the boy moaned as the digit gently slipped past the ring, exploring his insides.

Graves was ever so focused on Credence, making sure he would not hurt him. "Is this fine?" He asked and he felt the boy nod in his neck, breath brief and damp against his skin.

He was quick to adjust, already wanting more as Graves only obliged and entered a second digit, making Credence gasp, tightening around Graves' fingers.

He was a moaning mess, squirming and withering under the touch he so badly craved for as he shifted up and down in a needy manner.

"Please, I can't-" It was more of a whine, than a sentence, but Percival understood, stopping his tracks as he looked at Credence sternly.

"Are you confident that you're ready?"

Credence nodded, eager hands already working on Percival's belt. Graves hissed at the cold air coming in contact with his heated flesh as he aligned Credence with him.

One last look and Credence's eyes fluttered shut, fingers tugging at Graves' hair as the older man pushed himself past, a deep growl coming from his throat.

Credence felt everything at once. Graves' hands pressing around his thighs, his cock slowly and carefully pushing deeper, the boiling of their bodies colliding with the chill of the room. It was all too much, but not enough as a cry originated from his throat.

"Unwind, my darling." Graves whispered, his voice was soft though he could not hide his desire to go just a little faster. It felt like teasing.

Credence calmed, allowing Percival to keep moving. It felt like it would never end as suddenly their skin came in contact. He felt so full, filled up to the brim with Graves' heat and his senses dared to peak.

A look was shared, making sure both were ready and Percival started to move, placing his hands on either side of Credence, before pulling out just a little. The friction made the boy moan, clutching Graves' shoulders as he moved along, moving up when Percival pulled out and down when he went in again.

A sinner, he was a sinner for doing such vulgar things with a man, a man twice his age. That is what his mother would have said, but here with Graves it made him forget these words, all this pain washing away and looking at the man before him made him feel accepted and cared for.

Their movements aligned more and more and Graves let out grunts and moans, holding Credence delicately as he watched him move up and down his length.

"How does that feel?" Percival asked, his lips connecting with the shell of Credence's ear.

"G-good." The boy was panting, his chest heaving along, looking at Graves with hooded eyes.

It felt fantastic to be exact, Credence just was not able to voice that at the moment, too caught up in this ecstasy his body was sending out.

Movements grew faster and the dirty sound of skin hitting skin could be heard throughout the apartment. Credence was now bouncing recklessly on top, his head thrown back with his mouth agape and moans spilling from his lips.

Graves was kissing his hands while opening up the boy's shirt more and more, until it slipped off Credence's shoulders and onto the floor, leaving the boy completely exposed. His nipples were perked and Percival didn't lose time to surround one of them with his lips, his tongue rough against the sensitive flesh as he held Credence in place, his own hips now working quick.

He could feel his release begging to be set free, grasping Credence's thigh with one hand while the other enveloped his cock, pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Credence cried out, his back arching into Graves' touch as his body was overwhelmed by the rush of a climax, ropes of seed spilled over the two of them as he pulled Percival along with him, groaning into his neck.

Their breaths went heavy and quick as Graves held the boy close, ecstasy still in his veins as they rode out their heights.

Credence became limp in Graves' arms, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Credence." It was his heart that spoke.

There was silence for a while, before the boy replied.

"I love you too."

Graves had to smile, he truly loved this boy and hearing him say these words back to him made him feel delighted. And if that was what Credence wanted aswell, there would be nothing to stop them.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."


End file.
